the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth
The Truth is the episode 7 of the Lyosacks and it show the showdown between the Morettinis and the Schultz. Story Ray Osbourne visit Emmy Ackerman to scoop information about Alec Lynch in her house. Ray revealed that he come from Germany and he has two elder brothers which had cut ties. When he mention the word 'Morettini', a secret passage had been opened which prompted Ray and Emmy to investigate which reveal a secret hideout. After Ray spoke the right password, it shows a video his father telling the Morenttinis about Alec's location before shooting out of the camera. This shocked Ray since his father had disappeared for a long time. Meanwhile, the Morettinis had broke into the house and knock out Mr Ackerman. Ray and Emmy hides from the Morettinis while they are investigating what happened to Ryan. However, they are discovered by Boris and Mr Morettini greet Ray as Ryan’s son. Ray later taunt them about Alec left the town but Alec still relaxing in his couch. Vince informed Alec about the Morettinis outside and Alec prepared their arrival with his hidden weapon. Alec ambushed Boris and Nikolai under the coach and have an intense fight. Meanwhile, Pizza Guy drive normally until he spotted the Morettinis and stop. Alec escaped with Pizza Guy after landing on his pizza delivery truck. Don Morettini decides that Nikolai would deal with the hostages while the remaining chased Alec. While Nikolai drive down to the lake recommended by his boss, Ray complained about his life and how Emmy is attracted to Alec that easily, Emmy rebuttal by saying that she will make Alec love her no matter what. Ray then replied with his attempt to confess but fail before Nikolai drive down to the lake. Meanwhile, Alec escaped with Pizza Guy and realized that he is middle brother, Andrew Schultz, they both gladly reunited before an interruption by the Morettinis which lead to a battle. At the same time, Ray want to confess about he thought when he first met her but interrupted when they found a gun nearby to break the lock and got out of the car that is heading for the lake. At the brother side, they had intense fight against the Morettinis and Alec asked that the weapons in the car, Andrew replied that they no need weapons and prefer to be still call Pizza Guy. All three mobster got their face covered with pizza and the brothers got out. Closing to the day Emmy asked Ray the confession he wanted to said, but he lied to her by saying 'spider in her clothes' which left her confused while they are walking back. In the end, Don Morettini shouted that he will be back. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Mr Ackerman * Ryan Osbourne * Pizza Guy * Don Morettini * Boris * Nikolai YouTube Description It's time to know the truth. The truth behind who Alec Lynch is, the truth behind those Easter Eggs we've seen hidden in the previous episodes. It was all planned from the beginning, and it's all planned to the end. Will our favorite band be able to change it's notorious destiny? There's only one way to discover it. Oh and look for the Easter Eggs. There are plenty of them. And to clarify some stuff, you might want to check previous episodes. I'll not spoil anything, so just watch and enjoy! Trivia * Mr Ackerman had lightsaber which obviously referencing to Star Wars * The front entrance of the Ackerman's house have a picture of the rocket from the Ascension level. * Emmy cabinet have several Perk a Colas, a teddy bear and a 115 rock which all reference to Call of Duty Zombies which is part of the Lyosacks in Nazi Zombies arc. * Vince mentioned Tuff Puppy reference and other cartoon references as well. * Nikolai is holding Winter's Howl when he say freeze to Ray and Emmy Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes